sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Puck
thumb La Puce a.k.a. Puck, mit richtigem Namen Jean-Xavier Lefèvre, ist ein großer Troll mit starkem Schweizer Akzent, heller Haut und blonden Haaren. Er hat fast keine persönlichen Sachen. Seine Kleidung kommt aus dem Kleider-Automaten oder ist geliehen - für die seltenen Anlässen, bei denen er einen Anzug braucht. Er beherrscht die Kampfkunst Arnis De Mano und hat nichts zu verlieren - außer seinem Kodama. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund Den Kürzeren gezogen: Bedeutet, in einem Waisenhaus in Montreux, Confederatio Suisse Francophone ( CSF), aufgewachsen zu sein und von der Fremdenlegion rekrutiert worden zu sein. In den folgenden Jahren machte er schnell Bekanntschaft mit vielen Schlachtfeldern der Welt und wurde rasch zum Major befördert. Danach kehrte er in seine Heimatstadt zurück, um mehr über seine Familie heraus zu finden. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass das Waisenhaus vor kurzem niedergebrannt ist. Er vegetierte danach in einem Wald in der Nähe, verfolgt in seinen Alpträumen von seinen zahlreichen Opfern und war drauf und dran Selbstmord zu begehen, bis... Rettung in letzter Sekunde: ...er von einem Waldgeist (siehe unten) gefunden wurde. Er kroch er aus dem Wald, streifte umher, hing in vielen Jazz-Bars ab, lernte Saxophon spielen und war ein paar Monate später wieder bereit, den Krieg in einsamen Wäldern sowie in städtischen Dschungeln wieder aufzunehmen. Der Waldgeist: Ein kleines Bündel Blätter mit zwei kleinen, traurigen Augen. Die Marke ist unbekannt, der Kommunikationsknoten immer deaktiviert oder vielleicht sogar kaputt. Kann klammern und klettern mit Hilfe von Gecko-Füßchen. Er ist wasserdicht, mit Lotus-Effekt ausgestattet und solarbetrieben. Aufgrund der Chamäleon-Beschichtung, ist er in der Lage die Farbe der Blätter jeweils passend zu der erspürten Stimmung zu ändern und kann sich sogar unsichtbar machen, wenn es brenzlig wird. Er kehrt mysteriöserweise immer zu seinem Herrchen zurück, ist aber sehr depressiv und weint oft leise vor sich hin. Er ist sehr der japanischen Kultur zugeneigt und liebt es zu putzen wenn gerade niemand hin guckt. Hintergrund des Waldgeistes: Infiltrator Prototyp eines aufgegebenen Programms, dass entwickelt wurde, um autark sowie in alten baumverseuchten Ödland als auch in modernen neobourgeoisen Dschungel zu operieren. Er ist mit einem hoch entwickelten emotionalen Expertensystem ausgestattet, dass von einem japanischen Megakonzern konzipiert wurde und ist so in der Lage auf die vielversprechendste Persönlichkeit zu wechseln, um seinen Wirt zu manipulieren. Er wurde gekapert von einer künstlichen Intelligenz während der jüngsten Ereignisse in Genf und wird sich seit dem nur noch mit der Matrix verbinden, um die künstliche Intelligenz als letztes Mittel zu kontaktieren z.B. um wieder zu seinem Wirt zu gelangen. Sein ursprüngliches Hauptziel war es, Obdach auf der größten Person in Reichweite zu suchen und sich an sie zu klammern, indem er sich unverzichtbar nützlich macht. Aber die nächsten Missionsaktualisierungen sind bereits vorbereitet... Background Drawing the short straw: Means being raised in an orphanage in Montreux, Confédératio Suisse Francophone (CSF), educated by the légion étrangères, quickly promoted to major and worn out on the battlefields during several years. After that he returned to his home town to find out more about his family, but had to have noticed that the orphanage has been burnt down recently. He vegetated in a forest nearby, haunted in his nightmares by numerous victims and almost committed suicide, but... Saved by the bell: Found by a kodama (see below), got out of the forest, roved around, hung out in many jazz-bars, learned playing saxophone and a few month later he is now ready to resume the war in woodland solitudes as well as in urban jungles again. Kodama: Small bunch of leaves and two small sad eyes. Unknown brand, comm node always deactivated, maybe broken. Can cling and climb with gecko tips. Waterproof with lotus-effect and solar-powered. Due to chameleon coating, it will change color of leaves according to sensed mood and become invisible when the going gets tough. Will always return to its master mysteriously. Very depressive and quietly weeps a lot. Very fond of japanese culture and likes to clean when nobody is watching. Kodama Background: Infiltrator prototype of a discontinued program designed to operate self-sustaining in old tree-infested wastelands as well as in modern neo-bohemian jungles. Equipped with a highly developed emotional expert system designed by a japanese megacon, it is able to switch to the most promising personality in order to manipulate its host. Hijacked by an AI during the latest events in Geneva. Will now only connect to the matrix in order to contact the AI as a last resort e.g. to get back to its host. Kodamas main objective was to seek shelter on the biggest person around and cling to it by being indispensable useful. But the next mission updates are already prepared... Hintergundgeschichte des Charakters / "20 Fragen" 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Pucks Eltern sind beide Menschen und bei der Zurich-Orbital Gemeinschaft Bank in Genf beschäftigt. Das ihr erstgeborener Sohn ein Troll ist, war ein Schock für sie. Dies wäre bestimmt nicht förderlich für ihrer Karrieren gewesen und so geben sie ihn direkt nach seiner Geburt und begleitet mit einer nicht geringen Spende an das örtliche Waisenheim ab. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? "Natürlich waren wir mit der damaligen Situation stark überfordert. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet können wir zweifelsfrei feststellen, dass wir trotz Allem in der Lage waren, rational die optimale Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Würden wir Nachforschungen in Auftrag geben, in welcher Weise sein weiterer Lebensweg sich gestaltete, würde uns das moralisch gesehen vor die Wahl stellen, ob wir ihm seine Herkunft nicht offenbaren müssten. Wir sind uns keinesfalls sicher, ob wir dann erneut den richtigen Entschluss fassen können würden." 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? Unvergessen ist sein Auftrag während des Crashes '64. Es war einer seiner ersten Einsätze. Die Hintergründe waren streng geheim, so dass er als einfacher Soldat darüber nicht Bescheid wusste. Jedenfalls wurde ein wichtiger Matrixknotenpunkt versteckt in einem alten Bergwerk in der Schweiz zurück erobert. Dieser wurde von als Wikinger verkleideten Terroristen verteidigt, die allerdings eine überraschende Palette Verteidungsmaßnahmen zur Anwendung bringen konnten: exzellenten Matrixsupport, Nanotechwaffen, psychoaktives Gas, etc. Am Ende hatte Puck als einziger den erfolgreichen Einsatz unbeschadet überlebt und darüber hinaus sogar das mit den kleinen, grünen Fröschen herausgefunden (siehe Frage 16). 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Puck hat gelernt, dass alles was nicht in einen großen Rucksack passt früher oder später sowieso zurück bleibt. Alles was man darüber hinaus braucht kann man überall beschaffen. Da macht das Ausstaffieren einer Wohnung keinen Sinn. Da er außerdem das Schlafen auf dem Boden gewöhnt ist - schließlich sind die meisten Betten für sein Gewicht und Größe ungeeignet - wird er noch nicht einmal ein Bett vermissen. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? Im Grunde gibt es nur eine Person zu der Puck seit seiner Jugend Kontakt gehalten hat. Ein Zürcher Bankier der Pucks finanzielle Dinge schon seit je her vorzüglich geregelt hat - auch die etwas unkonventionellen Anforderungen eines Söldner. Puck ahnt nicht, dass dieser ursprünglich von seinen Eltern beauftragt wurde. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Puck zieht gerne durch die Bars und Lounges auf der Suche nach guten, alten Old-Style-Jazz und hofft mit seinem Saxophon bei einem Gig mitspielen zu können. In in letzter Zeit hat sein Kodama ihn dazu gebracht, öfter einige Literaturklassiker zu lesen; bzw. sich die Abstracts herunterzuladen. 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Laut Vorgeschichte hat er das Gros seiner Fertigkeiten der Fremdenlegion zu verdanken. Darüber hinaus hat er auch von einer guten Schulbildung profitiert. 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' Im Prinzip nicht. Es gilt das klassische Söldnermotto, das wer die Band bezahlt auch die Musik bestimmt. Für Puck ist das eine Frage des Preises. Nicht aus moralischen Überlegungen heraus, sondern aus der eigenen Erfahrung, dass größere Schweinereien früher oder später auch zu größeren Problemen führen können. Dann sollte man besser mit der Höhe der Bezahlung auf der sicheren Seite sein. Trotz allem ist Puck kein Psychopath und deshalb sollte manches für ihn unbezahlbar bleiben. Zum Beispiel wenn Waisenkinder zu leiden hätten. ''13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Das generelle Einverständnis zum uneingeschränkten Einbau von Modifikationen ist Bestandteil des Vertrags der Légion Étrangères. Die Modifikationen wurden unter taktischen und ökonomischen Gesichtspunkten für ihn ausgewählt. 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Puck beneidet Leute, die sich noch einen Adrenalinschub von Kriegs- oder Gangster- Simsense-Clips holen können. Puck lag dazu schon zu oft selbst im Schützengraben. Auch unter den normalen Leuten erfüllen viele ihre Aufgaben professionell. Puck weiß, das er und die Welt von deren Leistung abhängig sind. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Nichts, natürlich! Er hat alles schon durch. Absolut rein gar nichts... Naja, vielleicht doch etwas... Aber das darf keiner wissen: Vor kleinen grünen Fröschen: Die sind nämlich alle darauf programmiert ihn zu assimilieren. Die stecken alle unter einer Decke! Ja, alle! Die können nämlich aus 10 Metern Entfernung (mindestens!) mit ihrer gefährlichen Schleuderzunge böse attackieren! Die ist giftig! Sofort! Da hilft keine Rüstung und kein Gegenmittel! Es gibt dann kein zurück! Und dann ist es vorbei! Und wer etwas anderes behauptet, der steckt auch mit denen unter einer Decke! 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Pucks Kodama ist für ihn besonders wichtig. Schließlich hat er dem Waldgeist sein Leben zu verdanken und ist somit auch für seinen Schutz verantwortlich. Wenn niemand in der Nähe ist unterhalten die zwei sich. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Groß und stark. Das hat er zweifellos geschafft. Heute sehnt er sich insgeheim nach einem normalen, spießigen Leben mit geregelten Arbeitszeiten, sich mit seinem echten Namen vorzustellen zu können, einer heimeligen Wohnung, ohne Alpträume zu schlafen, nicht um jeden Scanner einen Bogen machen zu müssen, etc. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? "Puce" (frz. für Floh) war ursprünglich eine ironische Anspielung auf seine Größe und sein Gewicht. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde daraus von seinen nicht französisch sprechenden Kollegen einfach "Puck". Kontakte Lower Management Zurich-Orbital Gemeinschaft Banker (2, 1) Schieber Jasmin (1, 5) Schieber-Gruppe Das Kartell (1, 6/13) Schieber Soba (1, 4) Gaben & Handicaps Spezialausrüstung 1 Zweisprachig Biokompatibilität (Cyberware) Erster Eindruck Hohe Schmerztoleranz 1 Thermosicht Allergie (Häufig, Mild) (Boden-Reinigungsmittel) Inkompetent (Tierführung) Verschwundener Angehöriger (Familie) Manie/Phobie (Selten, Schwer) (kleine grüne Frösche) Attribute Initiativedurchgänge: 1(3) Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Cyberware & Bioware Bone Lacing (Titan) Datenbuchse Dermal Sheath 2 Move-by-Wire System 2 Muskelverstärkung 4 Muskelstraffung 3 Skillwire Expert System Smartlink Waffen & Ausrüstung Ares Alpha (Shock Pad, Sling, Gas Vent 3, Personalized Grip, Smartgun System, Skinlink) Savalette Guardian (Gas-Vent 3 System, Personalized Grip, Smartgun System, Skinlink, Concealable Holster) Telescopic Staff (Chameleon Coating, Melee Hardening, Personalized Grip, Quickdraw Holster) Survival Knife (Concealable Holster) Franchi Spas (Ausklappschulterstütze, Erschütterungspolster, Schlauverbindung) HK Urban Fighter (Keramik, Schalldämpfer, Schlauverbindung) HK Hurban Combat (Keramik, Schallunterdrücker, Schlauverbindung) Armor Jacket (Gel Packs, Elektrische Isolierung 6) Formangepasste Ganzkörperpanzerung (Vitalmonitor, Feuer-Resistenz 6) Skillsofts: Active Demolitions 4, Active Survival 4, Lingua Spanish 4, Lingua Norwegisch 3, Lingua Japanisch (Kansai Dialekt) 6 Fake Sin 6 ("Maurice Leroc", a.k.a "Mo", incl. aller Erlaubnisscheine) Contact Lenses (Flare Compensation, Vision Enhancement 3, Vision Magnification) Earbuds (Select Sound Filter 3, Audio Enhancement 3, Spacial Recognizer) Taktik-Netz-Brille (Bildverbindung, Blitzkompensator, Kamera 6, Infrarot, Restlicht, Ultraschall, Ultraviolett, Schlauverbindung, Sichtverbesserung 6) Saxophon mit Koffer Combat proven humidor with 6 cigars, cutter, lighter Kodama ("Kody") - Emotitoy 6 (Minidrone) (Amphibious Operation 1, Chameleon Coating, Gecko Tips, Empathy Software 6, Minidrone Sensor) Geld Stand: TT.MM.YY XXX.XXX ¥ Karma Stand: TT.MM.YY Gesamt: XXX Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere - Team B